Someone Like You
by littleopheliac
Summary: Narcissa takes Bellatrix to Paris for her birthday, but when she gets to the apartment, Cissy has lined up another gift. ONESHOT. Purely because I'm an insomniac.


"Happy Birthday Bella!" Narcissa squealed as she apparated in to the Lestrange Manor to find Bellatrix sat alone in the corner of the room. "Bella? What's wrong?" she asked. The look on her face was somewhat broken. Narcissa dropped her bag on the floor and rushed over to comfort her older sister. "What's the matter?" she prompted for the second time.

Bellatrix gazed up at her younger sister. "I thought everyone had forgotten." she sighed, feeling somewhat childish as disappointment covered her face. "Why do you have a bag?" she questioned, her eyes suddenly shooting across the room at the black lacy holdall in front of the fireplace.

"We're going to Paris." Narcissa smirked, raising and eyebrow in the process. "Who's we?" The older sibling demanded. She always got jealous when Narcissa was with anyone but her. Narcissa looked at her like question was ridiculous "You and me, obviously!" she said, a tone of sarcasm present in her voice.

Suddenly Bellatrix's face lit up and she rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around her little sister and squeezing her tight. "Okay, calm down." Narcissa joked, "You need to pack!" she demanded, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the bedroom. Bellatrix's eyes were fixated on her sisters petite figure as she followed her wilfully to the bedroom.

Once inside Narcissa shut the door and forced Bellatrix against it, pressing her lips in to hers, requesting entrance in to her mouth which her sister was only too happy to allow. Her hands traced Bellatrix's body, caressing every curve and lapping up her sweet taste as their tongues collided. Her hand slipped downwards before stopping at her sisters sex.

She could feel the heat oozing through her panties under her skirt so she slid her hand in, exciting Bellatrix a little more. A smirk plastered across Narcissa's face as her fingers stroked away over her sisters slit, she loved that she could make her so wet. After a few more moments of play, Narcissa pulled her hand out and raised her hand to her mouth sucking her sisters pussy juice from her fingers seductively. "Now pack.." she whispered, her breath lingering on her siblings neck.

Bellatrix groaned in irritation slightly before making her way across the room and pulling out an old suitcase. She began to pack sexy lingerie and fluffy handcuffs. Narcissa watched her carefully as she did. "You won't need that." she teased as her sister went to pack a nightdress. "Come on, Hurry up Bella." she moaned, growing inpatient.

Soon enough they were back downstairs in front of the fireplace. Narcissa took hold of her eldest siblings hand as they apparated, they were still silent when they arrived in a quiet street in Paris. "Here we are." Narcissa smiled, ringing the bell of an old gothic building. A house elf rushed to the door and led them to an apartment on the second floor. "Thank you." Narcissa said, dismissing the house elf with a simple nod of her head.

"Now Bella..." she began. "Ready for your next present..." she said, winking at her. "Let's go in!" Without another minute being wasted she pushed a key in to the lock and the door swung open. A smell of lavender overwhelmed them both as they stepped in and Bellatrix pushed the door shut.

They left the bags by the door as they began to wonder around the apartment. "The bath tubs big enough for two!" Bellatrix remarked peering in to the wash room. "Make that _three _and it may be of use." Narcissa replied. Her older sister clearly thought she was joking as she rolled her eyes, that was, until Narcissa led her in to the bedroom. "Happy birthday sis!" she breathed, planting a kiss on Bellatrix's lips. She could barely contain her excitement.

The eldest sibling stood for a moment, overwhelmed with a sense of shock and Narcissa giggled at her reaction. "We have company." Bellatrix asked, both excited and confused. Her eyes wondered between Narcissa and there guest. Hermione lay bound to the bed by rope in nothing but grey hot pants and a matching bra. Everything she had to offer was on show and Bellatrix's eyes widened at the treat her sister had arranged for her.

As Bellatrix stood admiring Hermione's body, Narcissa glided across the room to the bed, placing a kiss on the young girls lips and running her gentle hands over her stomach. The eldest witch watch intensely as she took in what was happening and swallowed hard as the excitement began to consume her.

"Cissy... you are an angel." Bellatrix hissed moving towards her sister and running her hands over her milky white skin in appreciation. Hermione watched the two siblings, her body screaming out for one, or even both of them to touch her but she stayed silent. She had been bound to the bed for a few hours now, waiting for Narcissa to return with the birthday girl.

Bellatrix was suddenly pushed back in to a chair in the corner of her room, her sister stood above her licking her lips seductively as she dropped her coat to the floor and began unbuttoning her shirt. Bellatrix's hands shot out to touch but before they reached there target Narcissa whispered "Incarcerous." and smirked as her sisters hands and feet bound together with rope.

"Be patient." she hissed continuing to unbutton her shirt, her eyes flickered back and forth between her sister and their young guest as she let it fall to her feet exposing her full chest. Neither of them could pull their eyes away from her pale reflection as she gently pulled at the zip of her skirt, kicking it across the room and climbing on top of her sister.

Bellatrix's hands and feed were still tied together as Narcissa traced her corset with the tips of her fingers, unhooking it slowly whilst placing tender kisses on her sisters face. As she pulled it away from Bellatrix's warm flesh and exposed her bare breasts, she slid to the floor and took one of her already hardened nipples in to her mouth and let her tongue dance over it for a minute before nipping it slightly with her teeth and gazing in to her sisters eyes as she did so.

Her fingernails dug in to the flesh beneath her eyes as she dragged them down to her waistline, ripping her sisters skirt and she became impatient and the urge to fuck her took over.

She then rose up and untied Bellatrix, helping her to her feet. Hermione stared in awe at the two older women. Narcissa was pale, petite and blonde, her underwear a deep red satin; whereas Bellatrix had slightly more colour to her, she was still small but more curvaceous with wild locks of black hair, she stood exposed in dark green lacy underwear.

Hermione's heart began to race as the two of them moved towards her, untying the ropes that bound her to the bed. Before she knew it all three of them were led side by side as hands reached out aimlessly, longing to touch and to be touched. The young girl gasped with excitement as lips began to caress her skin. Bellatrix's tongue laced it's way in to her mouth as Narcissa made her way down her body, tasting her desperation as she slid further towards her heat.

Narcissa's bites became more violent and Hermione began to moan in delight, Bellatrix's mouth was now caressing her neck and her hand slid down to meet Narcissa's head, wrapping her fingers in her blonde locks. Hermione felt her body jolt as the cold air met her sensitive clit, and again as Narcissa's tongue began to slide over it. Electricity shot through her body and she could see the elder sister smirking as she pushed Narcissa's head down towards Hermione's entrance.

"Do it." Bellatrix hissed, her free hand moving down towards her own molten core. Like an obedient puppy, the younger sister did as she was asked and plunge her tongue deep into Hermione's soaking centre. Bellatrix pushed to fingers in to her own heat as she watched her sister go to work on their guest. Narcissa's tongue began to dance faster and deeper in to the young witches throbbing midpoint, causing a fire to burn through her whole body.

The eldest witch began to thrust harder and deeper in to herself as Hermione began to shake, Hermione's body on the verge of an orgasm, Narcissa placed her thumb on her soaking clit and rubbed furiously bringing the young witch to explosion. She continued to play with her for a moment, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before her eyes shot up to meet Bellatrix's.

Narcissa smirked at her sibling before her head disappeared for a moment as she cleaned Hermione's swollen sex with her tongue, when she reappeared she slid back up the bed and pinned Bellatrix to the bed, seemingly more vicious then she had been with their young guest, but she knew that was how her big sister liked it.

She didn't waste any time, three of her fingers plunged straight in to Bellatrix's burning void and she raised her eyebrows in approval at the wetness that ran down her hand. "Cissy." she gasped "fuck me!" And no sooner were the orders given, Narcissa was carrying them out like a good girl. She loved to pleasure people, to see them yearn for her touch, and she loved it more so when it was her big sister because this was the only time she could be in control.

Hermione gazed in amazement as the roles in the sisters relationship switched. Narcissa's fingers moved quickly and violently, the way she knew her sister liked- and as the older sibling arched her back to pull her closer, the younger pushed her back to down on the bed and slowed her movements as if warning her to behave.

"Please Cissy, don't stop." Bellatrix seemed to have gone from giving orders to what now seemed like begging desperately. "Cissy..." she gasped almost breathless "let me cum... _please._" Narcissa revelled in the sense of power she felt for a moment before pushing her fingers deeper and deeper, faster and faster, in to her sisters soaking centre. She began to feel Bellatrix contracting around her fingers and she continued to pound her fingers in and out until she screamed her name.

As the sound of Bellatrix's moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room, her younger sister removed her fingers and raised them to Hermione's mouth letting her steal a small taste of her secret lover before greedily consuming the rest and collapsing on to the bed between Bellatrix and Hermione.

The eldest of the girls wrapped her arms around her protectively, warning their guest that she belonged to her, and with that Hermione backed off slightly.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix spoke softly, the attentive sound of her voice seemed strange to their company, but Narcissa was used to it. "What made you do this?" she asked, she appreciated it, of course, but she was curious. "You always hated your birthday. I wanted to do something that would change your opinion on it, and you know... well, it had to be something you'd remember." Narcissa replied honestly, running her hands over Bellatrix's arms.

"So you got me to fuck another girl?" she said, sounding quite confused about the situation. "Yes, I know you belong to me, and I to you. I wanted to make you happy!" Bellatrix's heart melted at her sisters confession, she knew she would do anything to make her happy.

"Cissy. That was so sweet of you, that you did that, for me... but you're the only one that I desire... it's always been you..and only you" she breathed gently pulling her closer. "I've never met anyone quite like you."


End file.
